


Tear-stained

by EffingEden



Series: HP Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears have more power in them than a scribbled secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear-stained

Tears on paper. Graceful strokes of ink given bloom, grow out from their prim slashes and clean arches, questing outward in spiderweb veins.

I drink the salt-laced spill by mistake at first. I didn’t realise how potent they were. The power in them made me reel. Scribbled secrets and hesitant confessions had only a shadow of the wealth in her tears.

I can taste in them the sandgrains of her soul that encrust each freely given drop.

Innocence. Agony. Loneliness. I offer her comfort to milk just one more, savouring its bitterness.

Foolish child. Weak girl.

I’ll drink her dry.


End file.
